


Intellectually Stimulating

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Universe Alteration, cuuute, first officer!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo hardly ever sees the first officer of the Enterprise. He knows that it’s Jim Kirk, the guy who looked like he ran into a wall multiple times the first and only time they ever really met. He knows that he wears glasses because of his Retinax allergy. He knows that he has a knack for getting injured on away missions and while conducting experiments and the like. He knows that the kid has the biggest goddamn blue eyes on the planet. Other than that, he really doesn’t know much about the kid. Not that he really needs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intellectually Stimulating

**Author's Note:**

> IM OBSESSED WITH SCIENCE OFFICER!KIRK

Leo hardly ever sees the first officer of the Enterprise. He knows that it’s Jim Kirk, the guy who looked like he ran into a wall multiple times the first and only time they ever really met. He knows that he wears glasses because of his Retinax allergy. He knows that he has a knack for getting injured on away missions and while conducting experiments and the like. He knows that the kid has the biggest goddamn blue eyes on the planet. Other than that, he really doesn’t know much about the kid. Not that he really needs to.

It’s always seemed strange to him that they never ran into each other at the academy. He occasionally saw the kid sitting in the back of lecture halls with a few select friends, including an Orion and the linguist that was fucking terrifying. He had a small bit of a reputation around campus, but overall it seemed that Jim Kirk wasn’t really looking for trouble.

He kind of wishes he was. It’s not that he really wants Kirk to get injured or anything, he just wouldn’t mind seeing more of him. You know, to talk about science and stuff. Kirk is a genius, after all.

It would be...intellectually stimulating.

When he decides he’d better do those tests on new vaccines and the like in the labs himself, rather than letting one of the other doctors handle it, it’s purely selfless. He’s the CMO, after all. These things are important and should be done by the best on the ship. He’s thinking of the crew.

He’s definitely not thinking about a certain officer with blond hair and glasses who likes to spend all day in the labs when he’s not on the bridge. (Leo definitely did not check to see if he was.)

It seemed like a really great idea until Jim’s bending over to get a closer at something through a microscope that should really be on a taller table. It’s not good for anyone’s back. Leo kind of wants to die because Jim Kirk’s pants fit really well. Perhaps too well.

All thoughts of ogling the poor science officer are banished from his mind (mostly) when said officer straightens up and shoves his glasses back on. “Oh! Hey, Bones!” He chirps nervously. He straightens his shirt and holds onto the bottom of the fabric. “Hardly ever see you in here!”

Leo fumbles with the box of various test tubes and hyposprays (a tribble or two) he’s carrying and holds it up awkwardly. “Yeah. Just getting some tests done. New vaccinations and shit. Bones?”

Jim tilts his head to the side. “Just a nickname from when we met. Don’t you normally have one of the lower ranking doctors do that?” He picks up his padd and starts scrolling through all of the information he undoubtedly has access to as First Officer. He squints slightly and nods. “Yeah. Says so right here. You normally have M’Benga or Johnson do tests.”

Leonard swallows thickly and tries to come up with an answer other than “I want to touch your hair and see if it’s as soft as it looks.”

What he comes up with isn’t much better, of course, but it works. “I just thought I needed to get out of that damn medbay for once. Socialize a bit.”

Jim nods slowly. “So, to socialize, you come to the science labs?” He laughs a musical fucking laugh that sounds like every cliche in the book. “Not exactly the social hub of the Enterprise, hate to break it to you.”

“You’re here.” Leo blurts out.

Jim eyes him. “Yeah, I suppose I am.” He laughs, discomfort evident in his voice. “You are too.”

-

It doesn’t take long for them to fall into an easy routine of Leo coming to the lab to do menial tests and Jim being there, chipper and happy. They don’t always get to work together every day, but lunches are usually spent in each other’s company, hidden away in the lab.

“He’ll never admit to it, but I can totally beat him in chess.” Jim speaks around a mouthful of chicken sandwich. It should be disgusting but Leo’s distracted.

He’s not exactly sure what it is that’s so distracting, but here Jim is and Leo can’t pay attention to anything but what he’s saying and the way his eyes squinch up at the corners when he laughs or smiles or talks or...

Intellectually stimulating, like he said.

Jim’s staring at him now. He’s staring at him expectantly and of course Leo is staring back because does he ever stop staring at the idiot? 

Jim is staring at him with eyes wider than dinner plates behind those ridiculously thick framed glasses.

It takes Leo entirely too long to realize that Jim probably wants him to say something. “I am so sorry. What were you saying, darlin’?” The endearment slips out of his mouth without his meaning it to and he wants to punch himself in the face. “I mean, Jim. What were you saying Jim? Oh god, this is the worst thing that has ever happened to me.”

Jim looks down at the sandwich in his lap. When he looks back up, his face is bright red. “Really? I’m pretty sure it’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.”

They star at each other some more. Neither of them says anything and Leo is really trying to figure out how to speak again, but all he can think is “best thing that’s ever happened to me” and “Jim’s glasses are falling down his nose I want to push them up for him.”

So, instead of speaking, he does exactly what he thinks. He leans in towards Jim, smiles a bit, and pushes the frames up his nose.

That’s all it takes for them both to dissolve into fits of relentless giggles. Jim is grabbing onto Leo’s arm and wheezing slightly, tears in his eyes, when Spock walks in.

He stands by the doorway and clears his throat. “Gentlemen.”

Jim whips his head up so fast that his glasses fly off in an arc towards the captain. “Captain! I am so sorry, we were just-oh shit my glasses!” Jim rushes towards were his lenses have fallen on the floor. He holds them up to the light and one of the pieces of glass is clearly shattered and the left arm hangs at an angle that it really should not. “Oh no, this is the third pair in four months!”

Leo shakes his head and takes the frames from him. “You really should not be able to break them this easily, Jim. These lenses are not like the shit from the 21st century. This-” He taps the unbroken lens. “-is meant to last.”

Just like that, the lens pops out of the frames and lands at Spock’s feet. Once again, Leo and Jim cannot stop laughing. They desperately want to stop but for some reason, neither of them can be bothered to stop laughing.

“Commander Kirk, I highly suggest that you report to the medbay and get a new pair of glasses before your shift starts. I am sure Doctor McCoy would be glad to provide you with his services.” Spock turns on his heel and walks out of the lab.

“Aye Aye, Captain.” Jim salutes at Spock’s retreating form. He turns back to Leo. “You have a really nice smile, Bones. You should smile more.”

Leo shrugs and grins a bit wider. “Where would I be without my gruff and uncaring exterior?”

Jim steps a bit closer. “Oh, you’d probably die, I’m sure.”

Leo nods and his hands find their way to Jim’s waist, seemingly of their own accord. “Probably.”

Then Jim’s lips are on his and Leo feels like he could fucking fly. The blond’s lips are soft and pliant against his own. He touches those golden locks and they’re impossibly soft, untouched by gels or mousses that would make it harder. He runs his fingers through it and it’s like ever dream he’s ever had and more. It feels right.

They pull apart, still giggling. “You wanna hear something crazy and really dumb, Bones?”

Leo nods. “Sure, why not.”

“I used to purposefully burn my hand or have tiny mishaps in the lab so that I could come see you.” Jim’s blushing again and looking at Leo’s lips intently, as if they hold the answers to the universe (Jim will later tell him that he’s pretty sure they actually do.)

“You are such a dumbass, you’re lucky you’re cute.” Leo leans in and presses a kiss to Jim’s lips. 

Of course, one turns into two, three, four...he loses count.

Intellectually stimulating, alright.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek  
> this'll probably be a little series I occasionally come back to when I'm blocked.


End file.
